The Remake of the Cell Games, as seen on DBZ
by Liquid Spider
Summary: Have you've seen the Parody of the Cell Games that came on a season 5 episode of DBZ (Not yet on American Television, but its on video), if not then read about it here! Its funny. Also here is my summary of the Cell Games! Please Read and Review!


The Remake of the Cell Games

By Liquid Spider

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters and ideas. If I claimed I did, I would be in jail now.

Note: Did anyone see the part in DBZ when they were mocking the Z-Warriors during Z-TV's take of the Cell Games. It happened when Goku was brought back from the dead to participate in the World Martial Arts Contest AKA The 25th Tenkaichi Boudaki (Did I spell it right?). This remake also reinforced the already present idea that Hercule AKA Mr. Satan, beat Cell and saved the world. I thought this was very, VERY funny. So I've decided to redo the scene here at Fan Fiction.net. I've also added some things in too. I hope you enjoy and please review.

The scene is at the World Martial Arts Contest. All the Dragon Ball Z characters were there (Gohan, Goten, ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta, Young Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Puar (The flying Cat thing). Tien and Chiatzu (Did I spell it right) weren't there. Everyone was excited because word was that Goku was to come back from the dead. Goku has been dead for 7 years, ever since he was blown up by Cell during the Cell Games. During that time he was training in the afterlife. Well anyway he appeared (complete with the halo), and everyone was real happy, even Vegeta (Kind of). Then afterwards everyone registered in the tournament. Young Trunks (Chibi Trunks) was mad because this year they added a junior division. This meant that Trunks and Goten couldn't compete with the adults. Before the start of the junior division, Z-TV decided to show their remake of the Cell Games on a big blimp. At this time Hercule was freaking out because he thought he was about to be found out. There to see the remake was Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Android 18, so they will be commenting on it. (Where's everyone else? Goten and Trunks were getting ready for their matches, Gohan was waiting to qualify, and everyone else was in the stands.) So without further delay, here are the Cell Games complete with real time character comments.

The remake started with a scene where Cell was standing in the ring he constructed, with his back to the camera. Then the camera turned to a close-up of Cell's face. You could clearly see it was a guy dressed as Cell, with a big headed Cell Mask on. The expression of the mask was a cheap menacing one that never changes throughout the whole thing. After seeing Cell's face, the Z-Gang fell out Anime-style.

"I am Cell, and I will destroy the Earth!" said Cell very unenthusiastically. (That is not really Cell's voice, but someone trying to portray him.)

"That's what you think Cell monster!" said a voice over of what sounds like Goku, also spoken unenthusiastically. (In fact all voices in the remake are spoken this way.)

Then the camera zooms over the "gang of strangers" AKA the Z-Warriors. This includes Super Saiyan Goku, Young Super Saiyan Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo. They were all people dressed in their exact clothing but had big headed masks on. It was a funny scene because most of them had stupid expressions on their faces (Gohan and Krillin looked real clueless).

Upon seeing themselves, the Z-Gang was mad. When they saw themselves, Piccolo and Vegeta growled. The only one that was happy was Goku who thought it was all "very funny". The remake continued...

"We will fight to the death!" said Cell as he made like he was taking off in the air but the camera only zoom real quickly to the ground, creating the illusion of a take-off.

"We will fight... FOR EARTH!" said Super Saiyan Goku, also doing the fake take-off Cell just did.

Then the scene changed to the sky as Cell and Super Saiyan Goku were doing some pretty pathetic battling in the sky. The funny part about it was that the strings holding the people portraying Cell and SS Goku were showing. But that still didn't compare to the pathetic kicking and punching they were doing.

The Z-Gang (except for Goku) were mad at this, it was a complete mockery of what they did.

The scene switched to the Z-Warriors, battered and beaten after their fight with Cell. There were a lot of decapitated heads in this scene, reinforcing the fakeness of it.

"You gang of strangers...were not hard...but easy." fakely said by a voice over of Cell, the scene was still on the Z-Warriors. (Note: The spaces in Cell's line were real. It was very, VERY fakely said.)

"Rats, we've been defeated." said SS Goku as though the defeat was nothing. The world is about to be blown up because of your loss, show some compassion.

The scene goes back to Cell.

"And now that I've...Beain (Beaten) you...I shall blow up the Earth!" said Cell while making fake laughing sounds. (Ha... Ha Ha Ha...Ha.)

"Wait, you haven't beaten me!" said a voice-over interrupting Cell's moronic laughter.

The scene switches to a cloud of dust fading away to reveal Hercule, western-style. It was another guy in a big head mask. The funny part was the mask's expression. It was of a mean faced Hercule with his mouth WIDE open, his usual expression. During this scene, "Hercule's Fanfare" was playing. (It's the music that's always playing when you see Hercule giving his fans a "show")

At this point the real Hercule was pissed off because they captured his "expression" wrong. I thought they captured it quite well. They both look stupid doing it.  
The scene goes to a camera view of Cell's feet with a red button next to it. You can also see Hercule in the distance.

"You look very strong... here is a firefall!" said Cell as his foot pushed the button. As soon as it was pushed, an explosion happens at where Hercule is. This must be Cell's Firefall. But what is a firefall anyway?

Cell starts to do more of his fake laughing, but is interrupted by the sight of Hercule still standing.

"But...how did you...escape?" said Cell without inflection.

"Your useless tricks are stupid and....useless."said Hercule. (Didn't he say useless 2 times?)

"Here are some monster rays!" said Cell as his foot pushes another button. 2 spears come out of the ground in front of Hercule. Hercule just breaks them in half quite easily.

"Oh my, but now I am scared. Will you please forgive...me." said Cell falling to his knees begging Hercule. (Cell's a real wuss.)

"I can never forgive you." said Hercule, about to beat up Cell.

"Ah, Ah, Ah..." screamed Cell (Like a real wuss) as Hercule started to beat him up.

The scene switches to Hercule still beating up Cell quite pathetically. Then he jump kicks Cell into the air. Cell hits the side of a cliff, then falls onto a small rock, then falls on top of a lower cliff, saying "ow" with each impact.

The scene switched to a shot of SS Goku cracking his knuckles and Vegeta next to him.

"Mr. Satan's (Hercule's) so strong." said SS Goku.

"Duh... I wish I was...him." said Vegeta sounding real doofy and stupid. (Yes he actually says this, and its funny.)

The scene switches to Cell in an on his knees, dying pose.

"I am beaten...OW." said Cell very unenthusiastically as he explodes in a dramatic, fireworks type of way.

Then in real life, the crowd cheers as a scene of Hercule posing is played and the remake ends.

The Z-Gang was very disgusted at the remake. But of course Goku was thrilled.

"Cheer up guys, although it was totally untrue, it was entertaining." said Goku.

Cheer up? They went hell to win the Cell Games and for what, so their accomplishments could be made fun of. And plus they don't get any credit. AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

In case you missed the Cell Games saga and had no idea what you just read here is a brief summary:

The Cell Games started with a couple of Hercule's pupils trying to defeat him. They didn't even touch Cell and embarrassingly lost. Then it was Hercule's turn. Hercule did a couple of taunts but Cell just knocked him out of the ring. Then it was Super Saiyan Goku's turn. It was a very good and long fight. It seemed like they were evenly matched, but Cell eventually got the upper hand. At this point the ring was destroyed. But Goku did something unexpected, he GAVE UP. Everyone was shocked, even Cell. But he only stepped down so Super Saiyan Gohan could step up. Everyone was mad at Goku for this decision. Gohan was doing well, but Cell still had the upper hand. Then Gohan gave Cell a little story about his "Hidden Strength" that was released when he got real angry. Cell wanted to see this strength so he intimidated Gohan by creating 7 "Cell Jr.'s", one for each Z-Warrior. Gohan started to get angry when the Cell Jr.'s started to beat up everyone, but he snapped when Cell destroyed the "peaceful" Android 16. Gohan then turned Super Saiyan 2 and beat Cell up. Beat him up so bad that he spit up Android 18, and reverted back to his imperfect self. Then Cell threatened to blow up the Earth with an internal bomb, but Goku took care of this by "instant transmitting" him and Cell to King Kai's planet, where Cell blew up and destroyed them all.

It seemed the Earth was safe, until Cell showed up, killing Future Trunks in the process. Cell was back to his perfect form. Trunks death made Vegeta angry (Wow, he actually cares about Trunks) and he started blasting Cell, doing no damage. Then he was quickly taken down and almost destroyed, if it wasn't for Gohan saving him. This costed Gohan the use of his left arm. Then Gohan proceeded with destroying Cell by doing a Kamehameha Wave. Cell countered with the same attack. Gohan was about to be overwhelmed by Cell's wave, but with the help of his friends and his father's guidance, he eventually vaporized Cell and winning the Cell games. THE END (By the way Future Trunks was revived, but Goku wasn't)

I hope you enjoyed this story and the summary of the Cell Game Saga. Please Review.


End file.
